Broken Doll
by blodytears
Summary: What a pretty Girl fo fk


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Prince of Tennis but my pure or not so pure brains like to write Fanfiction about them  
WARNINGS: Rape/Death/Bad Language  
Pairings: ……XSakuno RyomaXSakuno

Note: Sorry for the REALLY LONG brake I had verymuch own and school problems. and didn't have any inspiration to write but here is some more it and my other stories are going to updated but I have the Gravitation Angel story an this two other PoT stories and the one Naruto fiction to write so I may not get all the stories updated on time.

Please when you read , review you comment because I wanna know should I continue the story

Sakuno was walking home from the street tennis court's after practising with regulars. She felt like someone was following her, after a while she couldn't stand the feeling and turned to watch was there someone Lucky! Such A sweet and young virgin girl to fuck. Man grabbed Sakuno tightly in his arms and three her to the ground, he ripped her clothes of and positioned her in to his lap and forcefully plunged in to her and she fainted from pain…

Sakuno woke up in someone's room and felt horrible pain between her legs  
"It wasn't a dream" and she started to cry  
" Good You're wake, now can you tell me why were you lying middle of the street last night?"  
She turned her head towards the voice and was shocked who she saw  
"Ryoma-kun…I'm so Sorry… I was sleeping on your bed…  
" Sakuno it's all right, now could you please tell me what happened last night"  
"It's nothing nobody should know about" She turned her head away from him and sobbed.  
"Can you walk?" "I mean you should take a shower"  
"I think I can walk" Sakuno rose to sit up on the bed, the blanket fell off around her body, first she didn't realise she was fully naked but when she saw Ryoma turning around pretty flushed she realised it  
" Gomen " she plushed and took the blanket and warped it around herself  
"Ryoma-kun you can turn around" she attempted to stand up and walk but it didn't go so well Ryoma had to catch her so that she didn't fell on to he floor  
"Thank you Ryoma" He just smiled to her  
"I carry you to the bathroom" Ryoma lifted her to his arms and started to walk towards the door right before he opened the door it flew open and his father saw him carrying Sakuno  
"Ehh.. Ryoma Finally taking after me Hmm…" Ryoma replied in English to his father  
"I found her last night in streets while someone was raping her... but she wont tell me about it but I still saw everything…

After they got pass his father Ryoma continued carrying her towards the bathroom.

Ryoma opened the bathroom door and placed Sakuno sit in the tub,

She looks so sexy in that wet sheet around her wait what the hell I am

thinking'

He was really embarrassed that he was helping her bathing as he took

the sheet out of the tub he asked .

"Do you need any help with bathing? "

"If it's not any trouble would you help me to washing me? "

"It's all right, let me just take my clothes off" Ryoma took off all of his clothes of leaving only the boxers on.

He started to walk nearer the tub right before Ryoma reached the tub his foot slipped and he fell in the tub with Sakuno,  
face just between her breasts.

"Ryoma… Would you please move? "

"But here is nice…Sakuno I want to ask you something very important listen carefully… I want you to marry me…"  
Ryoma looked straight in her eyes.

"Ryoma…Do…Do you really mean it…?"

"Hai…" First time in her life she saw Ryoma smile.

"Yes, I will marry you, but I think that now we should continue on the bath"

Ryoma rose off of Sakuno and Positioned himself on the other end of the tub and took his boxers off.

"Ryoma, Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?" Concerned what she would ask

"After last night… I mean after what happened… It hurts so much and I wanted to ask could we do it, I mean would you like to make love to me?"

Ryoma was shocked to hear what she asked from him.

"Are you sure? I mean won't in hurt?" he asked seriously

"It doesn't matter; I want to do it with you right here."

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. He then massaged the other one with 

his free hand. He did this for a little while changing on each breast

Left hand rubbing her clit with his thumb

She threw her head back her hair going all the way down her back and let out a  
fierce moan from deep inside of her.

Ok I'll be gentle as I can" Ryoma placed his hands on Sakuno's hips and lifter her on his lap.

"Now I'm going to push inside, ok" Sakuno just smiled and gave him passionate kiss.

"Mmmm… Ryoma it feels so good, please Ryoma faster" Ryoma gained little more

speed and started sucking Sakuno's neck leaving mark to everyone to see that she was his.

Ryoma was grunting in pleasure and had his hands up massaging her tits.

"Mmm Sakuno. I'm about to cum. I'm about to cum…. I'm going to CUUUUUMMMMM" the last word ended in a deep growling  
grunt from deep inside of him as his dick sprayed it's seed inside of Sakuno  
.  
"YES! RYOMA! OH GOD! RYOMA! Sakuno screamed Ryoma's name as wave after wave of pure undying pleasure racked her body.

She had orgasm after orgasm. She couldn't do anything but close her eyes and enjoy.

After awhile they both calmed down and their breathing returned to normal.

"Aishiteru Ryoma" Sakuno hugged Ryoma tightly and smiled he didn't say anything he just hugged her and smiled.

Ryoma rose up from the tub and lifted Sakuno with him.

"Here take this towel and dry yourself I'm going to ask my cousin does she have clothes for you" Sakuno dried herself and waited for Ryoma.

When Ryoma came back, he had white summer dress on his arms.

"Here this is for you put it on I think we have to at least today tell my parents that we are getting married" Sakuno took the dress from him and put it on.

"OK, now we can go" They walked downstairs very quietly.

"Mother, father, Nanako… Me and Sakuno have something to tell you.

"What is it honey?" his mother asked

"We are getting married" Ryoma's mother fainted

"Finally taking after me ehh… Ryoma?"

"Mada mada"

"Are you sure Ryoma you want to marry to marry her I mean its big decision?" her mother questioned her son

"I have to do that, I have to take responsibility of my actions" Ryoma responded bluntly

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well it's not something that daylights should hear"

"Ryoma how dear you do that to her" her mother shouted"

"Ryoma Stop this instant!" Sakuno shouted

"I'm going to tell your mother what really happened"

"No Sakuno don't your reputation will be ruined"

"I think it's OK for your mother to know about me sense we are still getting married"

Sakuno told Rinko what had happened night before, tears formed in Sakuno's eyes as she told her what had happened. Ryoma went beside Sakuno and took her in his arms protectively.

"Shh it's ok we are going to visit at the hospital tomorrow, and check that everything is ok."

"Ryoma last night I didn't tell you who did it but I want to tell you. It was... It was

"It's ok take your time"

"It's was Sengoku Kiosumi"

"Ryoma are you marrying her only because of this?"

"No mother I love her, I wouldn't marry a girl that I didn't love; but mother is it ok if we go to sleep we have school tomorrow"

"It's ok, but neither of you wont be going to school for a week" She smiled

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **

**Week after at school tennis courts **

"Echizen has been away for a week"

"Hey isn't that Echizen but who is he giving a piggy bag ride

Echizen was smiling and running towards the courts giving Sakuno a piggy bag ride to school

"Sorry I'm late; Sakuno see you wasn't your appointment 9.50"

"Hai Ryoma see you then" Sakuno ran fast to school

"Sorry I came late how many laps Buchou?"

"50 laps Echizen"

"Hai Buchou"

"I think Echizen finally CAME a MAN" Momo and Eiji teased Echizen while they were running laps.

Echizen just watched forward and continued, but it didn't last too long

"Echizen Ryoma come here this instant" it was the grandma coach

"Now Echizen is in trouble" Eiji and Momo giggled

"No way, I forgot about her" Ryoma was terrified what she would say

"Hai…" Ryoma went to talk to grandma coach

"Thank you Ryoma, I'm really thankful about Sakuno, you saved her reputation as a woman, but I want to know do your parents know about this and are you going to marry her only what happened"

"Yes we talked about this with my parent's and I'm going to say you the same thing that I said to my parents, I wouldn't marry anyone if I didn't love them"

"Phew that went well" But just ass ryoma said it all thing went downhill

"Ryoma-Sama; Are you really getting married next month" It was Tomoka holy Fuck

"Hai; I'm going to marry Sakuno next month why do you ask"

"Why do you want to marry that shy little good for nothing whore" Tomoko Shouted

and it went deep in to Ryoma's nerves and they popped

SMACK

"I would never hit a girl, but I guess I had to make an exception with you. Never ever spear about Sakuno like that never do you hear me"

Tomoko ran away really fast after that

"I'm sorry for disturbing the practise everyone, I will clean up the courts today" Ryoma bowed

"Echizen will you tell us about what is going on in here"

"You promise to keep your mouth shut"

"We will, we promise"

"If you don't I will make Inui make you a wonderful juice"

"Ok Ok tell us already"

He told the story to them, after that everyone was crying even Tezuka

"You really are an honourable man Echizen" Fuji smiled

Echizen will you practise with me.

"Yeah"

"Look at the time everyone, time for practise" Tezuka commented

"Ryoma you may leave with Sakuno to the hospital"

"Arigatou Buchou"

"Miss Ryusaki your appointment is next please come in"

Sakuno rose from her seat

"Ano…Can my friend come with me"

"Of course" doctor smiled and guided both of them in examination room.

"Ok now would you please remove your pants and lie down on the bed"

She removed her clothing and lied on the bed.

For Ryoma it was still kind of embarrassing seeing her naked form.

The doctor lifter her legs up to the feet supporters AN:(I don't remember what in the genecology

clinic they call them) an first examined that everything in her vagina was ok. Ryoma looking from side of the bed.

"Now Sakuno Miss Ryusaki I'm going to have to ask you to do pregnancy test for safe cautions." Doctor spoke.

Sakuno rose from the bed and went to bathroom for a while.

Everything in the room was quiet but that was replaced with horrified scream that came from the bathroom.

"Sakuno are you all right" Ryoma Shouted.

Sakuno came out of the bathroom crying

"What is wrong Sakuno tell me"

Doctor went to the bathroom and looked at the test.

"She is shocked at the results of the test she is pregnant, we can take it out if you want

"No it's not the baby fault who is it's father" Sakuno explained while sobbing In Ryoma's arms

"I know young miss, but would you please come over the table so I can take ultra of your stomach see how the baby is doing."

"Ok sure"

Sakuno rose on the bed again.

Doctor took the ultra and started to fell Sakuno's stomach and his eyes went wide.

"Well I don't know if you think what I am about to say is a good thing, but you are going to have twins.

Sakuno .

When she woke up again she was at Ryoma's home and Ryoma's mother was at her side smiling.

Oh you are awake already I was beginning to worry if you wouldn't wake up in any time near.

Where is Ryoma and how did he take the news's about the twins is he going to hate me what is inside of me will he accept me cause my first children wont be hiss but one of his biggest rivals.

Sakuno started crying openly. I can't stay here I have to get out of here and go away. She asked Ryoma's mother could she go to the grandma's house she agreed but she didn't go there she went to shop and bought new clothes and went straight to the airport.

"She was crying when se rose on the plane but she could staying the Japan had to go somewhere away from here

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun but I have to have my children somewhere else I very sorry about what I am going to do."

Ryoma came home very late at night and went to hiss room and tried to call Sakuno then he notices his messenger had just picked up a message from his e-mail

/"I'm Sorry Ryoma I couldn't stay with you this hurts me more that you believe me I hope you have heart to forgive me someday"/

Love Sakuno

Ryoma threw his fist on the computer screen witch made his knuckles bleed badly.

"Why did you did you do this to me" Ryoma screamed so hard that it made his parents came to his room.

"What is wrong dear why are you screaming" his mother asked concerned about her son

"She left… she left ma alone I don't even know where she is" he refused to cry in front of his parents.

"Don't worry she said to me today that she was going to her grandmas place" her mother stated

Ryoma turned to face her mother and shout at her and pointed his finger to computer screen.

"The How do you explain the message she sent me threw e-mail"

and with that he took his tennis racket and ran out of the house.

"I'm fucking going to kill someone now.

(AN: Just so you know Ryoma is not going to kill someone he is going to play tennis with someone and play like our beloved Kirihara (Harakiri Hah I mean who has brains to give their son a name that means suicide when you mix it a little and that reminds me about name Hiroshi think what does that name bring to your mind when you think of Japan, but on with the story )

R&R please.

Little tease…

/ Now miss you have to push harder. Sakuno was screaming in horrible pain…After few hour of screaming beautiful…/

Am I eavil


End file.
